


Always Wear A Scarf When It's Cold

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: A birthday gift that would started it all.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 4





	Always Wear A Scarf When It's Cold

October 9

“Happy Birthday!”, Gintoki was baffled upon entering Otose’s bar. It was approaching 8 and he thought him and Hasegawa will just go for their usual round of drinks in Snack Smile when Madao forced him to drink at the former Deva’s bar. Gin was quite disappointed with the outcome for the day but was cut short when all of his friends were there to celebrate his birthday.  
“My birthday is tomorrow yet...”  
“We know”, Otose said, “That’s why we want to surprise you ahead of time...” Otose then popped a bottle of alcohol, pouring out to Gin..signaling the start of the party.  
Shinpachi started to sing off tune. Kondo was having a suspicion with another guest in the name of Space Captain Katsura. Sogo and Kagura was on a food battle. Sachan clinged to Gintoki through out the party while Kyubei’s pet monkey Jugem threw poop at him and Tsuki forced Gin to drink a whole bottle of sake down to his throat. Madao and Zenzou were exchanging drinks with Tama and Catherine. And finally Otose dragging another smoke as she watched her bar being in chaos.  
“They should pay for this...”

The party was finished 15 minutes before Gin’s actual birthday. Otose forced Catherine, Tama and Hasegawa to clean up the mess since almost everyone were drunk. Shinpachi bid goodbye while Gin did the same as he carries a sleeping Kagura up to their house. As he put Kagura in her closet, Gin felt sad. He walked throughout the house to forget this feeling but upon seeing ‘her favorite umbrella’ that he still keeps, Gin quickly became upset. He sat just infront of the door, “Can’t believe you forgot my birthday...” He’s upset that she didn’t come on his special day. While at the party, he didn’t noticed to himself that every 5 minutes he always looking at the door, waiting for her to come. Even Otose asked him why he still gloomy, he can’t answer properly. He only realized that moment that she has huge impact on his life that he wants her to be part in his every endeavors. He wants to celebrate with her and her being absent on his birthday party left a hole in his heart.  
While he’s busy sulking, a knock on the door was heard. He lazily slid the door open and...  
“Sorry Gin-san...I came so late...Hope you forgive me...” A blushing Otae appeared. She looks prettier tonight than the usual. She was dressed in this golden kimono and a white rose ornament in her hair. He obviously stopped his breath upon seeing her.  
Seeing him speechless, she’s the first to talk, “I’m really sorry. I had this last minute guest who is VIP and my manager didn’t let me go out early even though I already asked permission...”  
“So that guest is important than me who you know for years...look at you...even dress fancy for that guy...”  
“Are you jealous?”, she asked him straight.  
The question made him jump a little for her frankness, “Why would I be jealous?! I’m just your brother’s employer...you know what I forgive you..It’s not a big deal...” It actually a big deal and that sentence hit them hard.  
She really wants to punch him but since it’s his birthday and it’s her fault for not being there she just let it pass, “I dress for you....and also I don’t want to hand you a gift unfinished. I made this all the way home.” Just as the clock strikes 12, she wrapped his neck with her gift, “Happy Birthday Gin-san...”  
It’s the first time he heard someone greeting him with such sincerity. Her voice was so lovely that he rendered speechless again. He just snapped when Otae looked away as she hid her blush. He’s not sure if it’s due to alcohol or from him. He observed the gift. It’s a red scarf with letter G at the end of it.  
“Winter’s approaching...so I thought it might be helpful...”, he stared at her gift. He thought about the effort Otae put in to make this gift for him. He’s just a stupid man for her and for him receiving this gift, it will be the one of the few things he will cherished the most.  
“Thank You Otae...”, he smiled. It’s very rare to see him smiling at her with affection. Deep inside she wants that smile of his to be for her only. She wants to give him a kiss on the cheek but she stopped herself. She doesn’t want to make his day awkward.  
Gin wants to give her a hug but he controlled himself in doing so. He doesn’t want to be awkward to her or worse punch him.  
“I’ll give you free bottle of Dom Peri the next time you visit me at Snack smile. Good night!”Tae bowed and waved him goodbye.  
Gin stood at the doorway for a minute processing what happened. He can’t look at Tae the same way before. He enjoyed the warmth the scarf is giving him that he didn’t take it off until he went to bed.

October 31

Otae went home as she just went shopping with the Cabaret Girls. She doesn’t have work tonight since it’s her birthday leave and the girls treated her. As she opened the gate, confetti was blown into her face.  
“Happy Birthday!” Shinpachi and Kagura hugged her. It was Shinpachi’s idea to celebrate her birthday in their dojo. Soon after party began. Kyubei and Kondo fight for Tae’s attention while she was busy munching the food with Kagura. Soon she has a girl talk with Tsuki and Sachan. She offered her special Tamagoyaki with Sogou and Yamazaki that they politely declined. To everyone’s shock Hijikata took the offer and eat it and didn’t puke in which made Tae’s heart in delight. Kondo and Kyubei were jealous all of a sudden that they also mixed it with Mayonaise but ends up rushing to the hospital with the help of Tojo and other Shinsenggumi officers. Soon Tae ended up singing Bzs song with Katsura.  
While Tae was forcing Hijikata to sing with her and Sogo was busy shouting at Toshi, “Are you eyeing another brother’s older sister? You’re so notorious...” Another fella was watching them.  
“Are you not giving your gift to her Gintoki?”  
“I already gave her a bag full of Bargain Dash...”, he replied to Otose. Actually he’s shy to give his real gift. Comparing to Kyubei’s enormous Buddha statue for good luck and Kondo’s expensive Bitch Bag and not to mention Hijikata’s unconsciously sweet attempt in accepting her dark matter, his gift is very simple and he might be embarassed if she laughs about it.  
“Oi Gintoki That dude is already drunk and Tae seems having fun with him...”, Otose was referring to Tae and Hijikata having a blast in the karaoke, “Well a man like him who’s good looking, has a decent job and a guy who willingly accepts your food without hesitation and puking... You have a competition here Gintoki!”  
“What are you saying competition?! Throughout my life since I arrived here I’m always head to head with that mayo freak!”  
“Well it’s your first time to fight him over a woman...And look...You’re still clutching your gift. The next week after your birthday I asked you which gift you like best. You received a lot. Some are expensive like the plane ticket given to you by this mercenary friend of yours who laughs weirdly but what did you answer? Her scarf. You chose a handmade scarf as your favorite. It’s the thought that counts!”  
Soon his eyes wandered. The two were so drunk that Hijikata is already leaning forward to Tae. Their faces so close that Gin quickly ran and took their mic.  
“Yorozuya! What the heck?! We’re having a blast here!”  
“You’re drunk Toshi...you might do something you’ll regret...”  
“Oh is that so?! Or are you just envious that she’s having fun with me?!” Gin eyed him weirdly. Toshi is being out of his character. The scene was so cringey that Sogou and Yamazaki took their Vice Commander, “Happy Birthday Anego! And Danna take good care of the boss lady...”  
Soon after the party was over. Tae forced Shinpachi to go to bed since he has a morning training to do. Despite of the headache, Tae helped Gin clean the room. Gin gave Kagura a piggyback ride as the youngster fell asleep.  
“Sorry about that mess earlier...I’m so drunk that I’m actually singing with Hijikata-san...”  
“Don’t be...But did you really have fun?”  
“Weirdly yeah...I never seen him act like that...”  
“What’s your favorite part of the party?”  
“Maybe the one Hijikata ate my food. No one did that and he didn’t puke...It’s very surprising...”, she smiled from ear to ear. Gin felt a little bit of jealousy there. Now he knew what Otose meant by that. He wants to believe that Toshi was just drunk but if it’s true that he has special attention to her, Gin couldn’t imagine what it would be like for him and Toshi in a real head to head match. All hell break loose.  
“Actually I want to give you something...” He handed her a small box. She opened it and she saw a blue scarf with T on it.   
“Since you made me something..I thought it would be nice if we match. And since it’s winter soon...I think that gift is perfect...”  
“You made this for me?”, The scarf really looks handmade. Gin asked Otose to teach him how to knit. It’s doesn’t look clean but the texture feels warmth.  
She smiled, not widely but Gin could clearly see the affection behind it. “I really like it Gin-san...I think this is my favorite part of the party...” She’s grateful to him so much that she didn’t stop herself in giving Gin a kiss on the cheek. A guy who’s lazy and seems self-centered with a girl just did something that took too much effort to do so. The fact that a guy like him put so much time and energy to give a simple, boring woman like her a gift is really something special.  
“Thank you Gin-san!” She bowed her head, hiding her red face. Gin’s not sure if her cheeks were due to alcohol or her feelings but he was also red like her but he knew that he was blushing because of the kiss. He didn’t able to say goodbye completely and hurriedly went out with Kagura on his back.   
But the two knows that they have a scarf that speaks about their feelings for one another and will both treasure them forever.


End file.
